Im inlove with my BestFriendS?
by ZanessaxJonessaxLove
Summary: Every guy Gabriella Becomes Best Friends with always ends up falling for her but when the new kids come to town and she ends up falling for them will this circle of love ever end.SxG TxG.STORY IS WAY BETTER THEN SUMMARY TRAILER UP!


Gabriella Montez was one of the most liked girls in East High

Gabriella Montez was one of the most liked girls in East High

But she really didn't care

Every Guy she becomes best friends with always ends up liking her

She has so many Guy Best Friends that she cant even count

--

"_Hey Gabs I was wondering you wanna come over" Nick said_

_--_

"_Damit Gabby I like you so much I took my parents car to get you and now im in big trouble and if you noticed at the party all of them were guys and you were the only girl besides my sister!!" Brian pleaded_

_--_

"_Gabster….y….y….." Kevin stuttered_

"_you….." Gabriella trying to finish his sentence_

"_a….m…..m...m…." Kevin started to blush_

"_Amazing .Well Thanks Kev" Gabriella Smiled_

They didn't like her for her beauty even though she's beautiful so they did….

But most of her supposed to be 'Best Guy Friend' liked her for who she is

Gabriella just wanted someone who can be her best friend that wouldn't like her

Most of the girls get jealous and just give her dirty looks

But she only had two Best Girlfriends

Sharpay Evans

&

Taylor Mckessie

_--_

_Taylor and Sharpay were chatting down the hallway to Lunch_

_Until they saw Gabriella crying besides her locker…._

_Both of them ran to Gabriella_

"_Gabby whats wrong" Sharpay asked_

"_Don't tell me….Spencer likes you….." Taylor asked_

"_DAMIT YES!!" Gabriella Cried "I Just wish that I could have 1 Guy Best Friend who wont like me someone who would just…..ugh……my life ahhh!!"_

_--_

One day Gabriella had new neighbors

And nest door who lived there were two half Brothers who lived with their mom

Both the same age

Both same Grade

They were

Troy Bolton

&

Shane Gray

Gabriella came to know them and both were AMAZING guys!

As Gabriella grew found of them she grew to……

Like them…….Both

And unshockingly they both liked her to

_--_

_Show Gabriella and Shane in the park having a picnic…._

_Watching the sunset…_

_Shane stared at Gabriella…._

"_What do I have some apple pie on my face the one you threw at me Mr. gray" _

"_No….You just look amazingly beautiful…." Shane Blushed_

"_Well that was the most amazingly beautiful picnic for the fact that I still have ketchup down my shirt" Gabriella giggles_

_Shane leaned closer to Gabriella_

_Gabriella leans closer to Shane _

_Soon…..both noses were touching_

_--_

_Troy and Gabriella were sharing a plate of spaghetti _

_They were watching Mr.Smith and Mrs.Smith_

_Cause Troy likes action and Gabriella likes romance they thought it would bet good to watch_

_As they were watching it cam to the seen where Mrs.Smith and Mr.Smith get in a fight in there own house and end up kissing_

_Gabriella began to take a noodle in her mouth_

_And so did Troy_

_Thinks were getting real romantic between the movie and them…_

_That was until Gabriella was sucking on her noodle and looked at Troy_

_They had the same noodle_

_And Ttoy seemed to notice to as they started sucking on the noodle closer and closer_

_Finally their lips were only 3 centimeters away_

_--_

Gabriella has no idea for the fact she fallen for her neighbors

Shes so INLOVE with two

Gabriella doesn't know what to do

Shes inlove with two of her best guy friends

And the fact that their half brothers Gabriella doesn't know what to do

Why cant she decide and make up her mind?

--

Follow

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Nick Jonas as Nate Hew

Monique Colmean as Taylor Mckessie

Kevin Jonas as Jason Lock

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danfroth

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

And

Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor

As they go through whats right and whats wrong

Some things may go up and some may go down

Theres always an unexpected twist you wont expect

What do you expect it's a love triangle

Or more….

Of a love circle that will never end

Comeing soon

To

A Fanfiction

Near YOU!!

* * *

**AN: I WILL NOT REPEAT WILL NOT**

**make this story if there is no reviews...**

**i just wanna make that clear so people would be warned if you really like it review thats what i always do when i really like it boost their confidence up!  
**

**but i guess since you dont like it then ya i wont make it...**

**not to be harsh but seriously i had this up for almost 6 hours and not one review so good or bad**


End file.
